


Suspiros argentados

by EliuxW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: IsshuShipping - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: El clima es tranquilo en el castillo de N y la Luna, argentada como nunca, escucha todos los suspiros que Touya le dedica a N.
Relationships: Isshushipping, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 7





	Suspiros argentados

Unova sin ti se siente vacía.

Honestamente me cuesta admitir cuántas veces he acudido aquí, a tu castillo, es un lugar frío, con un toque lúgubre que intimidaría a cualquiera, empero, por algún motivo logro sentirme más cercano a ti.

Alguna vez he pisado tu habitación, aquella misma que—no—usabas de pequeño... los juguetes están prácticamente nuevos y, aunque portan tu nombre, no se sienten realmente tuyos. Ver esa habitación me hace saber cuán solo has estado realmente.

¿Sabes, Natural?—Uh, yo era el único al que dejabas pronunciar tu nombre—yo no soy ni un paladín de la verdad, ni un defensor de los ideales... yo no soy tan fuerte como crees, Touya no es tan fuerte como parece, porque en estos momentos, vislumbrando tu ausencia, ya sea a la cercanía o a la lejanía, me hallo en un momento de debilidad. Igual que tú nunca quisiste imponerme tus ideales, yo jamás quise imponerte los míos, y, asimismo, el motivo por que yo me quedaba a escuchar todo lo que decías... no era otro más simple que yo genuinamente te quería entender.

Y cuando por fin lo hice, te fuiste.

Han pasado tres meses desde tu partida, aún puedo recordar ese momento y aún se me saltan las lágrimas, ¿sabes, N? nunca había llorado tanto como aquel día, porque tras todos nuestros encuentros, tras todas nuestras conversaciones... para mí eras algo más que un amigo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando te recuerdo, empero, sigo siendo incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, quizá es por eso que te he vuelto a escribir. No importa cuantas veces escuche a Liza, al estar en aqueste castillo las piernas me titilan y mis ojos tintinean lagrimeantes, mientras un suave suspiro, argentado por la plateada Luna sale de mis fauces. Te echo de menos.

A esta hora, muy de repente, puedo vislumbrar una tenue—pero a su vez, iridiscente—luz que se alza en el firmamento mientras suelto un último suspiro tintado de plata; está amaneciendo.

Hace frío y tú todavía no estás aquí.

Antes de irme te rememoro por última vez, me seco las pocas lágrimas que me restan y miro hacia el horizonte...

Me pregunto cuántas veces habrá brillado el Sol desde esta atalaya.


End file.
